You're not a dream
by ReveredMage
Summary: Dreams hurt sometimes, but they hurt even more as time goes on...


FF YunaxTidus one-shot

_Note: Major Plot Spoilers for those who haven't beaten the game_

----------------------

"Yunie, is something wrong?" Rikku asked, as she tilted her head to the side.

"No, I'm fine. Just a little tired," Yuna shook her head, "I think that I'll go to bed now..."

"Aww, are you sure? The party won't be the same with out you," Rikku complained.

"I'm sorry Rikku. I'll come back if I feel better, okay?" Yuna smiled, as she clasped her hands together.

"I hope you feel better soon Yunie!" Rikku called, as she waved at Yuna.

Smiling, Yuna turned and walked down the hall, the blue skirt of her gunner garb rustling behind her.

Walking up to her door, she turned the knob and walked into her room.

Once inside her room, Yuna pulled the door shut behind her. Locking it, she went over to the small desk that sat in a dark, gloomy corner.

Sitting down, Yuna let out a small sigh, "The pain's come back again..."

Reaching out, she pulled out a small book. Flipping it open to a clean page, Yuna picked up her pen and began to write...

_It's been a while since I last saw you..._

_Who would have thought that the pain would stay this long...?_

_Every time I close my eyes, I can still hear your voice; talking; laughing; calling my name..._

_Upon remembering you, I get a fresh flow of tears. I can't seem to help it anymore._

_Nothing's been the same since you left...everything has lost its meaning..._

_But guess what? I've been all over Spira since I last saw you._

_And I've made so many new friends; met so many different people. I've even saved Spira again. _

_After you left, Lulu and Wakka got married. I was so surprised. And now they even have a child on the way. Imagine, Wakka a daddy. He must be so proud. I'm so happy for him. I'm sure you are too._

_And then there's Lulu. She must be so happy deep down, even though she won't show it. Rikku makes such a big game out of making her smile._

_But Rikku hasn't changed a bit. She still acts like a small child. But she has grown up quite a bit, even though she denies it. Though she can't stand it when she get's yelled at that grown ups don't always say what comes to mind. Just like you said; 'Well, if acting grown up means not being able to say what I want, then screw it! Nothing'll change that way!' How I laughed and laughed that day._

_Kimahri's on Mt. Gagazet teaching the Ronso children how to fight. He makes such a good leader. I'm so proud to see my former guardian flourish so well._

_We also went to the place where we set up Auron's grave today. The flowers are in full bloom...How happy he must be to finally be at rest..._

_How I wish you were there with me. So much has happened...I miss you so much. _

_You wouldn't believe the pain that I'm in now. I feel like part of me left with you._

_I own so much to you. I refuse to believe that you're just a dream! No dream is that real...No dream cared so much about me..._

_We both know that I loved you. And we both know that you loved me back. So how could you just leave? _

_But, it's not your fault...we had to wake up the fayth in order to save Spira...they needed to end the dream...it hurt so much as I watched you fade from my sight... _

_Why does life have to be so cruel? Why does life play so many horrible tricks on us?_

_My heart aches for you with each passing day. Not a night goes by where I don't cry myself to sleep. _

_But I know in my heart that sometime...some day, I will hear that whistle of yours, and turn around to find you. Only then will my pain go away forever...only then will you hold me, and tell me it's okay...that you're never going to leave me again...only then will I smile a real smile...only then will I live again...only then..._

Putting down her pen, Yuna covered her face as a fresh flow of tears came.

"I don't know how much longer I can live like this..."

Resting her head on her desk, Yuna let out soft sobs, as she tried to hold herself together.

"Why did you have you go?" Yuna asked herself, "Why did you have to leave?"

Letting out a few more sobs, Yuna cried, "I'm never going to see you again, am I? I'm never going to hear your sweet voice again...never look into your eyes, am I?"

"Yuna."

"Go away...I want to be alone right now. I'm okay, really..." Yuna responded, as she kept her head on her arms.

"Yuna." The voice called again.

"I told you, 'Go away." I'm fine. I'm just not feeling well..."

"Yuna." The voice persisted.

"Why won't you leave? I don't want to talk to anyone right now. I need to be alone..."

A whistle sounded behind her.

Lifting her head slightly, Yuna looked at the wall, _"Was I imagining that?"_

The whistle sounded again.

Pushing the chair back, Yuna slowly stood. Her hands on the desk began to shake. _"I can't turn around...It's just my imagination...you're not really here...you never will be."_

"Yuna, turn around." The voice called reassuringly.

Taking in a deep breath, Yuna slowly began to turn around. Keeping her eyes on the floor, she slowly began to look up.

Trembling, she let out a small gasp, "It's not really you, is it? It's just my heart lying to me again..."

"No, I'm really here Yuna. I'll always be here for you," Tidus smiled, as he held out a hand.

Taking a small step forward, Yuna took hold of his hand. It was warm. It was real. Looking up, Yuna lost control of her tears. One by one, they began to fall again, "Tidus...it is you. You came back..."

Pulling Yuna into a tight embrace, Tidus smiled, "You needed me. I won't leave you again, I promise."

Looking up, Yuna smiled through her tears, "I know," before softly bringing her lips against his.

Holding onto Yuna tightly, Tidus grinned after they pulled apart, "How about we rejoin our friends? I can't wait to see the look on Rikku's face when I walk in."

Laughing a hearty laugh, Yuna giggled, "She'll be surprised all right. But you do know that I made so many new friends, right?"

"Then let's go meet them," Tidus grinned, as he pulled Yuna along behind him.

Laughing, the two ran down the hall, down towards their friends...

_I knew that you would come back_

-Yuna


End file.
